


Birds of a Feather

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [164]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: There is only one that Tobirama has ever considered worthy of mating with. Today he will make his offering and hope.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [164]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Birds of a Feather

He could feel the eyes that followed him as he flitted through the trees. Even as a young child Tobirama had known that his wings were particularly beautiful; not many could say they had any true white in their feathers but he had no other color to be found on his own. As soon as he came of age there had been a never ending parade of suitors offering courtship and hoping to receive one of his feathers as a sign of favor. Tobirama had rejected all of them.

No one else could possibly hold his attention when he already had his eyes set on the only mate worthy of him, a mate he hoped to be worthy of in return. And today was the day that he took his chance in that.

Just as he did every dawn, Hashirama had gone for a morning flight to stretch his wings as soon as he woke up. Tobirama, already awake for hours now, snapped his eyes open and set to work the moment he was alone. It had been difficult to collect his offerings without the other male noticing but Tobirama had always been sneaky and smart. Picking out the perfect spot to build a nest had been difficult too with his discerning eye passing over dozens upon dozens of trees before finally deciding on one not too far from where they had both been fledged.

By the time Hashirama came back from his morning flight Tobirama had only just finished and made it back himself, waiting anxiously, wings twitching with nerves. He greeted his brother with a nod but he was not surprised that the other could see something was the matter right away.

“I have something to show you,” he murmured when Hashirama asked if he was okay.

Without answering the incessant questions Tobirama led them both on a short flight to where he had so carefully prepared the nest he hoped they could live in together as mates. Hashirama gasped as he caught sight of it, nearly fumbling his landing on the very edge.

“Oh Tobi,” he breathed. “It’s beautiful.” His eyes traced the inside of the nest, lined in precise patterns with all of the glistening perfectly white feathers that had been shed over the last year.

“You think so?” Tobirama asked. After waiting for this moment for so long he felt strangely shy now that it was here.

“I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s…a worthy offering. May I ask who it’s for?”

He leaned closer to wistfully inspect the patterns while keeping his hands to himself so as not to disturb any of them. Tobirama watched him with a smile. Such an earnest man, of course he wouldn’t realize what was being offered to him.

“It’s for you,” he said, flushing a little when the other gasped.

“F-for me? This is...oh. Oh Tobi. _Oh Tobi!_ ”

Tears gathered in his eyes as he reached out to gather Tobirama in to his embrace, quivering all the way down to the tips of his wings even as he was still careful not to disturb the pattern of feathers. Without letting go he turned his head to admire the gift that had been prepared for him. Even before he answered Tobirama could see it in his eyes; this was what he wanted.

“How can I ever thank you,” he whispered, “for giving me everything I’ve ever dreamed of?”

“Make me yours.”

“I can do that. I would be very happy to do that.”

Tobirama chirruped low in his throat and closed his eyes as he felt his brother enveloping them both in the luxurious brown feathers he loved so much. It wasn’t just the elder who had been dreaming of this. To be with Hashirama, to be a good mate, that was all he had ever wanted. No one else could have possibly made him as happy as Hashirama did every day.


End file.
